


Tsukihina Oneshots

by naegheiress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Sorry can’t tag, Tsuki is a soft boy for Hinata, TsukiHina, agnst, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegheiress/pseuds/naegheiress
Summary: Just some one shots me and a friend write when we’re together. Tsukihina fluff mostly and maybe a bit of yamaKage when called for
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima was walking down downstairs getting a snack from the kitchen. It was dark at night and he was all alone. His mom was on a business trip and his brother went to some college party. He quite liked to be home by himself  
It was quiet and calm. He liked it that way. As he was taking the pop tarts out the cabinet he heard a knock on the door. ‘Who would be here at this time of night,’ he thought to himself. He walked over to the door then l looked down and he saw him standing there. He looked scared,and he was shaking. I wondered what was wrong with him?

“Hi, sorry to come over so late at night.” 

“What the hell do you want shrimp why are you here.

Hinata sat on the couch while Tsuki made tea. But why was he here? He looked like he’d been crying. Did something happen? Tsukishima walked over and handed the ginger his tea. Hinata stared at the cup emotionless.

“Hey carrot top you okay.”

“I-“

“Did something happen?”

Tears started to fall down Hinata's eyes.  
“Hey why are you crying.”

“It was all my fault.”

“Hinata what happened.”

“I was being annoying so..”

“Hinata what happened.”

“I-...”  
The blond crouched down in front of the shorter boy.He needed to figure out what was going on. He used his hand to lift hinata's chin so he could see his eyes.  
“Shoyo what happened you can tell me.”

“I- he..”

“Take your time.”

“He...hit me.”

“Who! Hinata who hit you.”

“Kage-“

“The fucking king hit you!”

Hinata started crying more. Tsukishima calmed down. Hinata was scared and he needed to comfort him. He sat down next to Hinata. He pulled him into a hug. He didn’t know what else to do. After a minute Hinata stopped crying and became really quiet. The blond looked down to find the boy snoring. He must be tired.  
Tsukishima picked the boy up bridal style and carried him to his room. He placed him in his bed and tucked him in.

Tsuki watched as Hinata slept. He had this strong urge to protect this boy but he didn’t know why. But if he saw Kageyama anywhere near him he would kill him.Kei laid on the opposite side of the bed. Before his eyelids got heavy and he fell asleep. He could feel something warm on his chest and something tickling his chin. He looked down and saw a head full of orange hair laid on his chest. He blushed a bit and slowly pushed him off.  
He got up and got dressed. Before trying to wake up Hinata.

“Hey tangerine do you want to go to school today.”

“But what if…”

“But you’ll miss practice.”

“I-..”

“Look I know you're scared but…”

“...”

“I promise I won’t let him touch you.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

Hinata was talking so sleepily toTsukishima that it was adorable. ‘Adorable? Was he falling for that idiot ginger. No he was just being a good human being. Nothing more than that.’ Tsuki finally got Hinata to wake up. They walked to Hinata’s house so he could change and grab his school things. Then they headed to school. Hinata gripped the bottom of Tsukishima’s shirt. Walking following him like a shadow. Then he saw him. He gripped Tsuki’s shirt tighter.

“You’re fine.” Tsukishima whispered to him.

“Hinata! Baby.”

“Kageyama, he doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Don’t speak for him you fucking French fry.”

“Hinata look yesterday I didn’t-.”

Kageyama didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Tsukishima pulled Hinata toward his class. That’s what they did all day. They avoided him. Hinata followed Tsukishima everywhere and soon the team seemed to noticed. It was finally the end of the day the time Tsukishima was worried about the most. For Hinata and for himself he knew the team would know something was up.

They were in the changing room. About to get ready for practice.

“Hey tangerine.”

“Hm.”

“Look, I need you to act normally because the team will notice.”

“But wha-.”

“I promised didn't I .”

“Okay.”

Practice started and everything seemed to be normal but Hinata was a little quieter than normal. Noya just thought Hinata was down so he decided to cheer him up.

“Hey Hinata, want your cool upperclassmen to teach you the perfect receive.” 

“Yea thanks noya-San.”

Tsukishima was watching Hinata but he tried not to make it obvious but obviously Suga caught him.

“Hey Tsukishima.”

“Oh hey Suga San.”

“I see your keeping an eye on Hinata.”

“Do you like him?” Tsukishima blushed lightly.

“What no!”

“It’s okay I won’t tell Kageyama.”

“No it’s not like that.”

“Yeah,right…;)”

Tsukishima went back to watching shoyo and he noticed. Everyone gathered around him. Kei walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

“What’s going on.”

“Oh Tsuki Hinata just told Kageyama he didn’t want him to toss to him.”

“Oh.”

“So now they think something is wrong with him.” 

“Ohhhh.”

The blonde continued his conversation with his green haired best friend.But then the chatter stopped. He heard one thing.

“DON'T TOUCH ME!”

Tsukishima immediately ran to where the sound was coming from. He grabbed his wrist hard.

“What the hell. You asshole.”

“Don’t touch him.”

“Hinata I just want to talk about it.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you, you bastard.”

“So he told you look it’s not what it seems.”

“If you ever do something like that again I’ll.”

“Tsuki please let it go please.” Hinata started to cry. Grabbing Tsukishima’s hand. Everyone stood in shock. What was going on and why was Tsukishima protecting Hinata from Kageyama? The boy let go pushing up his glasses before calming down. Hinata stood behind Tsukishima.

“Guys what’s going on here.” Daichi yelled.Hinata quickly wiped his tears. “Nothing Daichi.”

“It’s obviously not nothing Hinata if you're making this much of a scene. Someone cares to explain.”

“Me and Hinata had a little argument and now this prick won’t let me talk to him.”

“Tsukishima.” Daichi looked at him. But he only glared at Kageyama.

“Kageyama you must be a psycho if you think I’ll let you touch him. He told me what you did.”

“So Hinata you told Tsukishima our business.”

“...”

“So what are you dating him now?”

Everyone stood in silence. Kageyama and Hinata had the perfect relationship in their eyes but it seemed there was a crack. In it. Everyone was to speechless to speak.

“You're blaming Hinata for this, Kageyama go ahead and tell everyone what you did or should I.”Hinata clung harder to Tsukishima’s shirt. “Please don’t.”  
Tsuki turns around to face him. “Okay I won’t then.”

“Your lucky Hinata still cares about you enough to not expose you. King, you're a horrible person.” Suga decided enough was enough.

“Guys let’s end this here. Hinata sweetheart come with me.” Suga grabbed his hand. Taking him out of the court.

Daichi re-took control of the situation “Maybe we should end practice short. Everyone go home.”

Everyone walked away but Kageyama just stood there. Tanaka noticed and stayed behind. He walked up to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Tobio whatever you did you fucked up you made Hinata cry bro that isn’t cool. I don’t know what happened but you need to fix it.”

Suga couldn’t get Hinata to talk. Tsukishima offers to take him home. Suga gave him responsibility for Hinata. They walked toward Hinata’s house.

“Can I stay at your house?”

“Hm?”

“Can I stay over again.”

“Uh sure.”

On the way to Tsukishima’s house it was quiet. Hinata grabbed .The blonde's hand intertwining their fingers. Tsuki didn’t stop him and just kept quiet. Once they got into the house Hinata basically pulled Tsuki into his room.Tsuki sat on his bed. Hinata went and showered with Tsukishima right after him. The middle blocker sat on his phone. 

“Tsukishima can sit.”

“Um sure?”

He didn’t know what that meant but he figured it out quickly. Hinata sat on his lap and laid his head on his shoulder. He straddled him with his legs around his waist. 

“Sho-“

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Keeping your promise.”

Hinata lifted his head and looked the taller middle blocker in his eyes. He pressed his lips into the blonde’s. He didn’t know why but it just felt right.

“I- I’m sorry I-“

Tsuki shut him up by kissing him. He kissed back. He opened his mouth a little letting Tsuki invade more of him. The taller boy pulled the boys waist in. He placed his hand on the side of Kei’s face. Kissing him deeper.  
What was he doing now was he going crazy. But he didn’t care now.


	2. Watermelon Sunst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two little cuties go on a cute little picnic date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it’s really been 2 months since I’ve touched this and I felt bad so here’s this. Hope y’all cAn forgive me school is beating my ass rn.

I was blindfolded as he navigated me through what I guessed was a dense forest. We've been dating for about 5 months now and somehow my little ball of sunshine always surprises me. All I could sense was the smell of wet leaves and dirt. I had no sense of direction. I just trusted that Hinata didn't get us lost like always. Then all of a sudden we stopped. We stood for a second before he said something. 

"Okay take off the blindfold." I slowly removed the cloth from my eyes, squinting half because I couldn't see half because my eyes were adjusting to the bright sun. I pulled my glasses from my pocket placing them on my face pushing them up with my middle finger. I opened my eyes to see a picnic in the middle of the clearing above a steep cliff. 

"I-"

"Do you like it? I know you don't like outdoors but I-"

"It's perfect."

"Really you like it?"

I went up to my tangerine squishing his cheeks and peppering kisses on them. He was just so cute as his orange hair was so beautiful against the sunset in the background. "Okay, Okay. let's eat." He said giggling as I held his face in my hand. After that, we sat down and ate. He packed mostly fruit and strawberry cake. He knew my favorite.

Most of the time I was just staring at him while he. Made a dumb joke or giggle when I would say something sarcastic. Damn, he was beautiful, his whole body seemed to glow. As he gulped down the last bit of watermelon his eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

"Which is?"  
  
"We should play hide and seek!"

"So you could get lost?"

"I won't get lost." He pouted when I started chuckling at his statement. Picking him up, placing him on my lap his ginger hair fell over my shoulder. 

"I'd never leave you, you know that."

"Of course I do."

"Good."

"I'd be really sad."

"Yes, we can't have that." I squeezed his waist closer to me. Holding him tight to my body. Just sharing the moment. Feeling our souls connect. We just took a second to breathe as I slowly closed my eyes while relaxing.

I woke up and the star colored sky entered my view. Man, how long was I out? I see my little tangerine snoring softly on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair. I feel bad that I have to wake him. 

"Shrimpy~"

"Mhmm"

"Wake up Baby."

"I don't wanna."

"We can't sleep outside."

"Yes, we can~"

"It won't be comfortable."

"I don't care."

"How about if I let you stay the night at mine."

"Really?!" He jumped up and he was full of energy. He jumped around a lot as we packed up. How could he change his attitude so quickly? Man, I guess I'll never understand that little tangerine.

"Alright, babe lets go," I call back to him but I get no answer. "Hinata?" I look around but I can't find the ball of energy anywhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the bush rustle, and a laugh comes from it. Could he be any more obvious? I step over to the bush silently. Grabbing him by his waist putting him in the air.

"What did I say about hiding and seek."

"I didn't get lost did I " he grinned at me. I held him as he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Alright, no more games let's go home."

"He said okay." But I could see in his eyes he was scheming something. "Babe I'm serious."

"Mhm, I'm serious too." He couldn't help but giggle. I thought in my head and came up with an appetizing plan. As I finished packing things up. We were headed towards the car. I could see him smiling uncontrollably. So I had no choice but to put him in his place.

Erratically I just stopped walking and he looked at me confused. I started walking towards him without saying a word. "Tsuki?" I continued sauntering toward him until he was backed against a tree. I leaned down and kissed his neck softly nipping his skin bruising his skin. He whimpered quietly; it went faintly quiet except for the chirps of the crickets. I growled softly into his ear he shivered. But afterward, I just stood up and kept walking.

"You were such a good boy, behave and I'll give you a reward."


	3. Crows forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been out :( I might make a part two for this Ty g  
> For reading

I hate this town and everything in it. I just want to run away where nobody knows my name. I’ve lived in this little town my whole life. Wondering the streets to get to know all the residents. Sure it’s a small safe community but. I want something more from life than this. More than staying here and taking over my family’s bakery downtown.

It was a dreary Saturday in early September. It sprinkled but not pouring rain. The rain was accompanied by wind that below with a gentle sway. I strayed off the path walking into the woods just beyond the gate of my neighborhood.   
The woods were called the Crows’ Woods because they were said to be home to beautiful magical crow spirits that watch over the forest.

But that was just a story parents told to keep their children from leaving this old town. But a part of me still believed it. I never knew if there was a bit of my childhood that was attached to that story. It might be the reason I’ve stayed for so long. 

I wandered into the woods. The air smelled of wet leaves and rotted timber. My feet were heavy as they crunched down into the wet leaves. I continued my solemn stroll through the forest. Not going in a specific direction just letting my brain take over. I've walked through these woods a lot. Especially when I was younger it made me feel safe and less alone.

I shut my eyes for a second before taking notice of something crashing into the leaves behind me.   
At first, I assumed someone was following me but when I turned around I saw a small black twitching thing it was dark like pen ink. A large contrast to the brown and yellow foliage.  
As I got closer to it I noticed the thing was a crow but the weird thing about it was. It had streaks of bright orange in its feathers. I picked up the small bird.

I had a fondness for small animals like this one. I stroke the bird's head. Its feathers were delicate and tame. The bird was still twitching. I gently pulled on its wing. It seemed to be broken. “Poor thing,” I whisper petting the bird's head.

I walk back through the woods with more purpose than before. I trace my steps back to the sidewalk of West Lincoln. Walking East towards my house. On the way back the rain started to heavy. I zipped open my jacket shielding the poor thing from the rain. I shuffle into the house quickly taking off my shoes.

“Tsuki, what you got there.”

I turn  
My head to see my mom leaning against the kitchen counter. Sipping her coffee. She wasn’t home that often mostly because she had a lot of work. Or because she tried to ignore me as much as possible.  
I pull my hand holding the bird from beneath my jacket putting it on display for her. 

“Hmm... a crow? he's a funny lookin’ one.” She gazed over it tilting at the sight of the bird's odd coloring. As I was about to speak my brother walked into the kitchen with a bowl. He glances over at my hand before looking back towards the sink.

“Ahh...Tsuki is still bringing back animals from the wild I see. I’ll start digging a hole in the yard.” He says in a sarcastic tone.

“Shut up, he isn’t going to die.” I glare towards my brother. Whose staring into the sink washing his bowl. After he puts it on the drying rack. He turns back around to face me.

“Whatever you say Mr. Vet.”

“Whatever I’m leaving.” I turn from them walking into my room. I set the tiny creature on a towel that is placed on my desk. I stroked the bird's head. It seemed to be calm and nuzzling against my fingers. I pull a box and pull out some bandages. I began wrapping the bird's wing. It let out small squawks. 

”It's okay little guy you're okay.” He seems to calm down again. I finish wrapping his wing before standing and admiring my bandaging skills. ”Okay I'll be right. back, stay here.” I pat the birds head one more time before leaving the room.

I come back fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. I look over and the bird's head is turned away from me. It's almost like he's embarrassed. ”What a funny little creature you are.”  
I purr petting his breast feathers.

I quickly get dressed and hop into bed. before turning off the lights I say. ”Good night little buddy.”

I hop into bed drowning in drowsiness. I feel my eyelids sting with sleepiness so I close them. Drifting off to somewhere else.  
___________________________________________

Hinata's Pov

I'm so happy I can barely contain myself. I've watched over Tsukishima since he first came into the woods. He was different. everyone else. Who just walked the trails they all followed a path. But he got lost in it but always seemed to know where he was. He always helped small animals. He was so kind and so beautiful.

I told mama and papa about him and they told me to stay away from humans. But I couldn't stay away from him. When he stroked my feathers it gave me such a buzz. I needed to be near him. Wind flows around me as my beak shrinks into a tiny fleshy one. My whole body elongated and I formed hands and toes. I was human.

Like most of my kind, we have human forms. But because we don't interact with humans that often we don't usually use them. I grab a shirt from his closet to clothe my exposed skin. 

’It smells of him’ I think as I pull it over my head. The shirt reaches my low thigh and I realize how small. my human form.is compared to his. I crawl into his bed. Hugging him tightly around the neck. ” You're my human now.” I nuzzled into his chest as this is my first time feeling human skin. His skin is so soft and delicate. I used my fingers to trace his face. 

”My human.”


End file.
